Solve for $m$. $-7+4m+10=15-2m$ $m=$
Solution: We need to manipulate the equation to get $ m $ by itself. $\begin{aligned}-7+4m+10&=15-2m\\\\ 4m+3&=15-2m&&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ 3+4m {+2m} &= 15-2m{+2m} &&\gray{\text{Add 2m to each side.}}\\\\ 6m+3&=15 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ 6m+3{-3} &= 15{-3} &&\gray{\text{Subtract 3 from each side.}}\\\\ 6m &=12 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ \dfrac{6m}{{6}} &= \dfrac{12}{{6}} &&\gray{\text{Divide each side by 6.}}\\\\ m &= {2} &&\gray{\text{Simplify.}} \end{aligned}$ The answer: $m = { 2 }~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]